


Brothers

by SomeoneWillDieToday



Category: The Disasters - M. K. England
Genre: Family Reconciliation, Gen, I don't have a brother so innacuracies will be present, Movie Night, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, mentions of a traumatic incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWillDieToday/pseuds/SomeoneWillDieToday
Summary: Nax and Malik attempt to bond, but it's hard when they haven't seen each other for years.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 am, though it has been proofread so hopefully it isn't _that _bad. Anyways enjoy!__

There hadn’t been much time to reconnect when Nax, Case, Rion, Asra, and Zee had shown up on Valen. Well, obviously, since the fate of the colonies was at hand, there hadn’t been much time for small talk. Malik had been able to communicate, however, that he didn’t hate Nax, which was something. Despite that progress, they still had a lot to resolve, which was the purpose of this “brotherly bonding session” that he had planned. Nax didn’t know that, however, because he had a tendency to avoid these types of discussions, as evidenced by him completely shutting Malik out because he thought he hated him.

The mostly silent house was filled by the sound of popping popcorn kernels. Nax sat on the couch, struggling with an old rubix cube. When the machine was finished, Malik put the popcorn in two bowls and brought them over to the coffee table.

“Okay, what movie do you want to watch?” Malik had picked out a selection of movies from their childhood, hoping to revive some positive memories. “Let’s see, we have Men of Space, Space Travelers, Effortless, and Treason 65.”

“Men of Space, always,” Nax responded, putting down the rubik's cube. 

Malik inserted the DVD into the player. “So, how are you, now that everything is finally starting to cool down?”

“It’s fine. Case is starting to train a new copilot, Emily, since she can only defer her enrollment for one year,” Nax said, sighing a bit.

“That’s good, sad to see Case leaving, though.”

“She really wants to attend the Academy, we all knew she was leaving,” he answered bluntly.

The title screen of the movie started playing, and they both began watching the story with little to no conversation in between. It was a pretty generic story of an underdog becoming a space pilot, which was basically all Nax watched when he was in between the ages of 10 and 15.

“I don’t like this,” Nax sighs. “It’s too normal. I feel like you should still be mad at me, even though the crash was years ago.”

“But I’m not still mad at you. Like I said Nax, I don’t hate you.”

“Yeah, I know, but I shut you out anyway because I was too scared to face the consequences of my actions.”

“But that’s all in the past, dude. You saved a bunch of planets, I think that’s worth my forgiveness.”

Nax slumped down into his seat.“It’s just… I thought you hated me for so long. It’s sort of hard, to, y’know, come back from that. It’s been so long.”

“I understand, don’t beat yourself up about it. We’re both in completely different places now, anyway. It’s like we’re complete strangers, we don’t know each other at all, really.” He paused for a second, considering. “It’ll take time, and I guess we’ll never be as close as we were before the crash again, but, honestly, that’s appropriate. You’re an adult now, and you’re way too cool to have your older brother be your best friend anyway.” Malik chuckled slightly, playfully nudging his brother.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Nax said, a slight grin beginning to make its way onto his face. 

Malik grinned back and held out his hand to shake. “Brothers?”

Nax shook it. “Brothers.”


End file.
